


He's a Little Too Peaceful

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Silly, daichi deserves everything, especially hibiki, everyones so unnaturally calm during the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Hibiki just never seemed bothered by anything. Daichi didn't know how to put it- that it was just how Hibiki was.





	He's a Little Too Peaceful

Hibiki looked at things neutrally. Very neutrally.

The rain pouring hard despite the forecasts saying it’d be sunny all day? He didn’t groan or smile or anything really. He just pulled out an umbrella and pulled in Daichi until they were close- so close- close enough for Daichi to feel those rumors about them begin to flare up.

Girls flocking towards him in droves because he was agile enough to lose by a slight margin to Daichi in a race? Hibiki didn't even smile, all he did when someone complimented him was start complimenting Daichi with a straight face a surprising number of measurements about their speed and how he at his current state would never outrun Daichi.

World ending? Demon infestation? Io, the perfect girl of their grade, joining them and seeming to almost ogle at him right away?

Hibiki looked more emotional about their shopping bags had gotten lost under a goddamn killer train.

“W-We have to get out of here!”

Hibiki was on his hands and knees trying to look underneath the toppled over train, which would be funny if death was not all around them.

“But Daichi, that shirt on you was hot-”

“Get up from there, a hot shirt isn't gonna save us!”

“No, no, the shirt itself wasn't hot but you-”

“Let’s go already!”

The worst part about it all was how baffled Io looked, staring at them like she was.

Staring at how Hibiki blankly looked at demons who threatened their lives. Yawned at the crisis all around them. Daichi didn't know how to tell her that it was just how Hibiki was- not a sociopath, but just really, really difficult to impress-

… maybe a sociopath, but Daichi felt like he hurt himself by calling Hibiki that. Because while everyone freaked out and Daichi himself freaked out the most- Hibiki was calm. Calm and collected and simply therapeutic to talk to.

He was always therapeutic to talk to. Just now, everyone around them figured that out and Daichi felt the sharp pain of jealousy squeezing at his chest.

It wasn't the time, he reminded himself, it wasn't the time to mumble about how much time he wanted to spend with Hibiki- because the amount of time they used to spend together had to be cut for everyone else.

So. Daichi wanted to help too. He always wanted to help, but with Hibiki by his side and listening as he always did- complimenting him as he always did- Daichi felt like he could do it.

… even if it could have killed him- like when he drove the truck off the ledge.

…

… There were very few times where Daichi had heard Hibiki raise his voice. The pained cry Hibiki had given when the truck crashed into Dubhe and exploded was one of the times.

The time Daichi had gotten kidnapped was another.

To see Hibiki so furious- so merciless- so uncaring of any person who got in his way-

Hibiki who made it to Daichi before Io even came close.

Hibiki who scolded Io for not being more serious to the point where she almost cried-

As scary and alarming as it might have been…

… it made Daichi feel special. Made him feel secure. 

Hibiki who barely bat an eye to insults and destruction and absurdities cared about him. Cared about him enough be panicked and angry and sad to the point where he broke down when they got Daichi back.

Daichi hugged him tightly as he heaved in sobs, “I was so worried, I was so scared that I'd lose you!” and didn't care about the shock present in everyone's faces at Hibiki's dependency on Daichi’s safety.

Useless Daichi wasn't so useless if he was important to the most vital person in all of JPs and basically Japan at this point, right? That thought made Daichi laugh a little more when Hibiki insisted on sleeping in his room that night- face neutral and voice even, but posture and grip on Daichi's hands firm and unyielding.

It felt good. It felt good that his best friend cared for him this much.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk hibidai to me @hobbitous on twitter bc im a shameless thirsty hibidai whore


End file.
